


Откуда берутся деньги

by Jero3000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: В один прекрасный день Джону становится интересно, откуда берутся деньги на карте Шерлока. Шерлок не может ответить, он занят, он смотрит в микроскоп





	Откуда берутся деньги

Когда Джон Ватсон впервые увидел счет за продукты, он впал в ступор. Шерлок выкидывал чеки, не глядя, видимо, не считал это важной информацией. Он никогда не носил налички, рассчитываясь картой, но при этом совершенно не интересовался ее балансом, как будто бы карта была бездонной. Однако в тот день Джон все же победил кассовый аппарат, и был невероятно горд собою, пока не увидел чек. Домой он бежал, забыв обо всем на свете. В последний раз в таком темпе он бегал только ТОГДА, но об этом лучше всего было не вспоминать. Психосоматические боли не волнуют тебя, пока ты не начинаешь цепляться за воспоминания. 

\- Шерлок? - Джон ворвался в комнату, но друг даже не дрогнул, разглядывая в микроскоп какую-то очередную невероятно важную ерунду. 

\- Шерлок! - повторил он снова, более настойчиво, и Холмс, наконец, повернулся.

\- Шерлок, откуда на твоей карте берутся деньги?

\- Не знаю, - он поморщился. - Они всегда там есть. 

\- Шерлок, так не бывает, - нравоучительным тоном сказал Джон и для острастки погрозил пальцем. - Их кто-то должен туда класть! Откуда у тебя деньги на еду, квартиру, бесконечные поездки на кэбах и прочее?

\- Господи, Джон, да какая разница? - Шерлок совершенно по-детски закатил глаза. - Как эта информация поможет мне разобраться с убийством конферансье?

\- О, ты взялся за убийство конферансье? - Джон на миг забыл, что есть вопросы поважнее. - Но ты говорил, что это скучно.

\- Конечно, Джон, скучно! - воскликнул Шерлок и сорвался с места. - Обычный несчастный случай, на конферансье упал прожектор. Бедняга распластался по сцене, а его шляпа улетела аж за кулисы. Так вот, Джон, я сегодня видел фото с этого концерта. Этот конферансье никогда не носил шляпы!

\- Шерлок, деньги! - взвыл Джон.

\- Какие деньги, господи, - отмахнулся тот. - Какие будут версии?

\- Либо он по какой-то причине надел шляпу, либо это была не его шляпа, - протянул Джон, надеясь поскорее отделаться от допросов Шерлока и вернуться к более насущным вопросам. 

\- Конечно, это была не его шляпа. Взгляни, что ты о ней скажешь? - Шерлок швырнул Джону головной убор. 

\- Шерлок, я не буду ничего говорить о шляпе, я хочу знать, откуда на карте берутся деньги!

\- Деньги - это скучно, - скривился Холмс. - Убийство - вот что нам нужно.

\- Джон, это бесполезно, - раздался из коридора голос Майкрофта. 

\- Вы! - Джон радостно кинулся к старшему Холмсу. - Он совершенно несносен. Майкрофт, может, хоть вы знаете, откуда у Шерлока деньги?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Майкрофт, прикрывая дверь, очевидно, не желая мешать брату. - Их кладу туда я. Видите ли, Джон, мать не переживет, если Шерлок умрет от голода, а поскольку я могу позволить себе содержание брата, то матушка может спать спокойно. 

\- Вот дьявол, - выдохнул Джон. - Я мог бы догадаться.

\- Но не догадались, как не догадались и о том, что убийца - актриса второго плана, у которой был бурный роман с конферансье, но потом он решил оставить ее. В прошлом она была воздушной акробаткой, но из-за травмы больше не может выступать в этом амплуа. Однако до креплений софитов добраться смогла.

\- И вы определили это по одной шляпе? - Джон на миг лишился дара речи. - Нет-нет, не нужно объяснять, как. Просто идите и скажите это Шерлоку. 

\- Шерлок уже два часа как позвонил в полицию и назвал имя убийцы. Сейчас ее, вероятно, допрашивают в участке. А он что-то говорил про вязкость слюны. Я, признаться, не помню. 

Джон покачал головой и вздохнул. 

\- Я пробовал подыскать работу, - начал он.

\- Вы уже работаете, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. - Вы спасаете обычных людей от чудовища по имени Шерлок Холмс. Желаю удачи.

Майкрофт кивнул, изогнув губы в легкой полуулыбке и вышел, оставив Джона в компании бубнящего Шерлока, шляпы, вязкости слюны и ворчащей где-то внизу миссис Хадсон.


End file.
